A través del tiempo
by Kami Inuzuka 120
Summary: La inocencia decide salvar la vida de una joven que al perder la memoria, va en busca de sus raíces. En su travesía, descubre que se ha enamorado del joven Bookman que la acompaña en todo momento ¿Qué decidirán al darse cuenta que ella seguirá viviendo gracias al poder de la inocencia? ¿Serán capaces de reencontrarse nuevamente?


_Debo admitir que esta historia ya tiene algunos años guardada en mi repertorio, pero quiero compartirla con ustedes. No pondré nombres de capítulos ni nada por el estilo ya que es una historia continua y si los capítulos son muy cortos es porque la corto en momentos críticos o de suspenso (Según yo). Se que no eh terminado otras historias, pero últimamente tengo ganas de algo romántico (LOL) Espero que esta historia les guste y que me dejen sus reviews ;)_

* * *

Galopes, un carruaje... ¿Acaso? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por que no podía abrir mis ojos? ¿Que estaba pasando? Las palabras no salían de mi boca, la sentía seca y podía sentir como mi estómago clamaba por comida, unas puertas abriéndose, gente hablando y luego aquellas mismas puertas cerrarse ¿Detrás de mí? ¿Frente a mí? No lo sabía, no podía saberlo...

-¡Rápido! Llévenla a una sala de urgencias

No identifique la voz, solo pude deducir que era de un hombre, joven tal vez, las pisadas alrededor de mí y el rodar de las patas de ¿una camilla? ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Era a mí?

-Duérmanla, tenemos que salvarla...

No pude preguntar ni saber nada, todo había sido demasiado rápido...

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva dormida?

-Tres días señor...

Las voces, de nuevo puedo oírlas...

-¿Cuál es su condición?

-La transfusión de sangre fue un éxito, está asimilando los nutrientes y la inocencia parece haberla aceptado normalmente...

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, intente formular alguna palabra, pero estas no salían de mi boca; la joven enfermera y el joven que estaba con ella se acercaron a mí.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado, llevas mucho tiempo sin ingerir alimento. Estaba muy preocupado por ti...

-¿Q-quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso?

-Disculpa por no haberme presentado, soy Komui Lee y soy el Jefe Principal de este lugar y también parte del Departamento de Ciencia, has sido trasladada a este lugar que es conocido también como la Orden Oscura, pero es preferible que le digas Cuartel General- El joven guardo silencio -No sabemos con exactitud qué fue lo que te paso, pero tu cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas. Logramos salvarte la vida, ya que tenías una herida de gravedad, pero no fuimos nosotros quienes te salvamos; fue la voluntad de la Inocencia

-Ino... cencia? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es algo que te explicaremos más adelante, por el momento puedo decirte que tienes una Inocencia de tipo Parásito en tu cuerpo y que debes aprender a controlar

No lograba entender bien las palabras de aquella persona, pero al menos estaba feliz de encontrarme con vida, no recordaba realmente nada, ni mi infancia, ni a mis padres o a mis hermanos, si es que llegue a tenerlos; tampoco recordaba lo más importante de mi persona, mi propio nombre.

Tuve que mantenerme en reposo unos días más, en ese tiempo los vendajes en mi cuerpo fueron retirándose poco a poco y, con eso, pude ver cada herida y cicatriz de mi cuerpo pero; la que más me dejo sorprendida fue una que se encontraba en mi pecho, la cual iba desde mi hombro izquierdo a mi cintura del lado derecho, pasando por entre mis senos. Cuando por fin pude retirarme de la sala de recuperación, pude sentir como mis músculos se estiraban uno por uno, mis huesos tronaron a la reacción del movimiento y toda yo me relaje.

-Me alegra que estés bien- Esa era la voz de una chica, una nueva voz para mí -Mi hermano me mando por ti, mi nombre el Lenalee Lee y soy una exorcista...

Cuando voltee a ver a la chica, me sorprendió su belleza. Su cabello corto, negro verdoso y su blanca piel, era más alta que yo; la ropa le iba muy bien y su sonrisa, era bellísima. Me limite a hacer un ligero asentimiento, me daba un poco de vergüenza estar frente a ella.

-Vamos, no seas tímida- Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mí y me entregaba ropa limpia para ponerme -Vístete, tengo cosas que mostrarte...

-Gra... cias

Ella se limitó a sonreír y luego me dejo sola para poder vestirme, algunas de mis heridas no habían sanado del todo bien y permanecían cubiertas, así que el roce de la ropa no era ningún problema. Un short y una blusa sin mangas fue lo que ella me había entregado, entendía por qué lo había hecho, y la mayoría era por mis heridas.

-Estoy lista

-Bien, mi hermano te está esperando...

Seguí a Lenalee hasta el lugar donde su hermano se encontraba, por el camino, ella me mostraba el lugar, el cual era demasiado amplio; intente memorizar la mayoría de cosas que ella me decía, pero me era difícil, algo obstruía mi mente, aunque era como si yo ya conociera este lugar.

-¡Oh! Lenalee, por fin llegas con nuestra nueva integrante- Ese era Komui, quien se acercó a nosotras en cuanto entramos a la habitación -Gracias a Dios que estas bien, al menos no saliste corriendo como muchos lo intentan hacer...

-Hermano, vas a asustarla...- Dijo Lenalee colocándose en medio de su hermano y de mi -¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-Es necesario que hagamos varias pruebas para ver cómo trabaja la inocencia en su cuerpo, es raro que la inocencia se manifieste de esa manera- Dijo Komui cambiado de expresión -Si ella en verdad es compatible con la inocencia, entonces no habrá ningún problema en que se quede con ese fragmento...

-Pero… Lenalee~

-Hermano, tú siempre haces las cosas sin dar consejos, me encargare de ella antes de que salga corriendo con tus locas manías

Lenalee me tomo de la mano y me guió hacia otro lado del Cuartel, esta vez nos dirigíamos a lo más profundo del lugar, Komui había venido con nosotras y nos acompañó en todo momento.

-No tengas miedo, Hevlaska es también una exorcista y ella se encarga de ver cuán compatible es la inocencia con su portador- Me dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa -No te dolerá...

Asentí, entonces entre al área en que ella me dijo y Hevlaska me tomo entre sus manos, ella era cálida y cuidadosa, como una madre...

-Porcentaje de la Sincronización... 5%... 20%... 30%... 60%... 75%... El porcentaje de Sincronización es mayor al 50%, un 75% está fuera de los límites para alguien que acaba de conseguir un fragmento de inocencia tipo Parásito -Dijo ella mientras volvía a concentrarse -Su Potencial

Oculto es muy alto, puedo asegurar que tiene un corazón fuerte y valiente, puede que llegue a ser una persona muy importante para la Orden Oscura

-Hevlaska ¿Estas segura de eso?

-Nunca me equivoco Komui, no cuando se tiene un corazón tan grande como el de esta chica

Nos retiramos de esa sala, pero solo Komui se había quedado con Hevlaska.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Hevlaska dice todo con sinceridad, ella es como una madre y es la protectora de los demás fragmentos de inocencia- Me explicaba mientras caminábamos -Es poco usual ver Exorcistas con una Inocencia de tipo Parásito, en este Cuartel hay dos que tal vez pronto conozcas, aunque bueno, es raro que anden por estos rumbos. Ven, vamos a comer algo, estoy segura que has de tener mucha hambre...

Una vez llegamos al comedor, Lenalee se encargó de pedir la comida de ambas, aunque había pedido bastante para mí...

-Pero... es demasiada... no podre yo sola...

-Jajajaja, tranquila... sé que te terminaras todo esto, son efectos de tu inocencia...

Mire la comida con un poco de desconfianza, realmente no creía terminarme todo eso pero; conforme paso el tiempo, y sin darme cuenta, había acabado con todo, tal y como dijo Lenalee

-Jajajaja, realmente me recuerdas a esa persona- Dijo Lenalee mientras sonreía y luego limpiaba mi boca con un pañuelo -Vamos, tenemos que regresar con mi hermano

-Si...

Me sentía totalmente segura, Lenalee era una persona muy amable conmigo, a pesar de no saber mi nombre o el lugar del que había venido, los demás miembros de la Orden me miraban; no me sentía intimidada, al contrario, no me preocupaba por esas miradas.

Esta vez nos dirigimos a la oficina de Komui-san, cuando entramos me sorprendí de ver papeles tirados por todo el suelo y un extraño olor invadió mi nariz, logré identificarlo; cafeína.

-Oh, al fin llegan...- Dijo Komui contento de ver más a Lenalee que a mí -¿Estas satisfecha mi pequeña nueva inquilina?

-Ah, sí...

-Espero que ya hayas desistido de tus experimentos hermano- Dijo Lenalee algo enojada y llamándole la atención a su hermano -¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirle?

-Bueno, como sabía que me impedirías dejar tomarle muestras una vez estuviera despierta, me adelante a tus actos y pude tomar algunas mientras estaba en reposo- Dijo Komui pidiendo una tabla con algunos papeles -Por lo que revelan los análisis y varias pruebas realizadas, su inocencia le permitirá cambiar de forma en todos los sentidos; tal vez desde un pequeño ratón, hasta un enorme León, un perro o cualquier forma que ella quiera tomar, solo si ella sabe el comportamiento de esos animales claro. Digamos que su inocencia se ha fusionado por completo con sus células y le está dando una nueva forma de vida...

-Pero, hermano... eso significa...

-Así es Lenalee, si ella llegase a perder su inocencia... morirá...

Agache mi cabeza, mis manos sobre mis rodillas hicieron presión y una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla. Debía ser fuerte, si es que quería seguir viviendo...

-No te preocupes, si llegases a perder la inocencia, encontraríamos alguna manera de que sigas con vida- Dijo Komui-san frente a mí, Lenalee me abrazaba por los hombros -Nosotros nunca abandonamos a nuestros compañeros...

-Gracias...

Fue lo único que pude responder, después de eso, Lenalee me dio un recorrido completo por la Orden Oscura, me indico también cual sería mi dormitorio. Me indico lo más esencial que se buscaba en el lugar, los baños, las oficinas, los dormitorios y el comedor.

-¿Crees poder colocarte el uniforme de exorcista? Ahora que Hevlaska te ha inspeccionado, puedes formar parte de nosotros formalmente- Me dijo Lenalee mientras caminábamos -Además, si sigues en esas ropas podrías pescar un resfriado...

-Ah, sí...- Respondí al momento en que ella me volteó a ver y yo mire mis ropas. Hasta ese momento no me había recordado la ropa que llevaba puesta -Perdona, no siento frío y... no recordaba lo que llevaba puesto...

-Jajajaja, vamos a tu dormitorio- Dijo ella y luego se detuvo -Pero quiero que tu llegues hasta ahí...

Asentí, después de eso comencé a caminar por entre los pasillos y algunas escaleras; no tarde mucho en encontrar mi dormitorio...

-Me sorprende, realmente lo encontraste- Me sonroje un poco y luego ella giro la manija de mi puerta -Vamos, quiero ver que tan bien te queda el uniforme

-¡Si!

Cuando entramos, pude observar que el dormitorio mantenía lo esencial, un escritorio pequeño, una cama y un armario. Ella me indico que me acercara al armario y lo abriera, ahí dentro estaba mi uniforme.

-Está hecho a tu medida, aunque parece ser que esa solo es la versión Beta debido a tu habilidad- Respondió ella aún de pie -Pero creo que lo más indicado sería que te quitaras el uniforme cuando fueras a transformarte si es que es verdad lo que dice mi hermano

-Es... muy bonito...

El traje consistía en un chaleco y una manga izquierda que se adhería por medio de unos cintos al chaleco, este no era muy largo y dejaba ver una parte de mi vientre y una mínima de mi cicatriz. Me quite el short que llevaba puesto y lo cambie por el que acompañaba al traje, este tenía una orilla en rojo y detalles en dorado; me coloque las calcetas negras y luego las botas, estas eran negras y parecían estar dobladas hacía afuera. Para finalizar, me coloque los guantes, los cuales no eran de mano completa y estuve lista.

Lenalee había salido de la habitación para darme un poco de privacidad, así que una vez estuve lista salí...

-Te queda muy bien el traje- Dijo ella al verme -Sabes, tenemos que regresar con mi hermano, debemos escoger un nombre para ti

-¡Sí!

Volvimos hasta la oficina de Komui, una vez ahí, Komui y Lenalee se pusieron a darme opciones de nombres; ninguno me agradaba, así que desistieron un rato, mientras pensaban. Uno de los ayudantes de Komui se puso a charlar conmigo y me hacía preguntas que podría responder, pero realmente no podía, mis recuerdos eran obscuros, no podía ver en ellos y muy apenas podía saber qué edad tenía.

-Hermano, y si... mejor dejamos que ella elija su nombre ¿No crees que sería mucho más fácil?

-Creo que tienes razón Lenalee- Afirmo Komui mirándome -¿Que nombre te gustaría pequeña?

Me quede pensando un rato, cerré mis ojos y a mi vinieron una serie de nombres; pero hubo uno que llamo mi atención, a mi parecer era bonito y agradable...

-Sha... Sharon

-¿Sharon? Me parece perfecto

-Es muy bonito- Dijo ella sonriendo -Entonces, Sharon será tu nombre

Me sentía feliz, por fin tenía un nombre y no tendrían que llamarme solo pequeña, me sentía segura y con un cálido sentimiento que recorría mi cuerpo. Ellos eran ahora mi nueva familia, y esperaría recobrar mis recuerdos con el paso del tiempo.


End file.
